Sympathy for the Devil
by Okami Divine
Summary: When Aoi returns to the soul society as the new captain of Division five she encounters two captains that have quickly gained her interest. Will the Soul Society lead to her downfall or will it lead to her falling in love? Rated M for later chapters.


**Finally, my first story on here. I'm so excited! I know it's short, but I wanted to hurry and get it out before I lost the whole idea completely.**

**There will probably be some Yuri or Yaoi moments in this, but the main story is a hetero love triangle.**

I stared down at my hakama covered feet. Today I was to be appointed as the new captain of the fifth division. I was scared to say the least. It's been too long since I was last seen in the Soul Society.

Upon my graduation I quickly fled to the World of the Living, scared. I was young back then and I refused to face my duties as a shinigami. I was determined to find my safe zone. To find somewhere that I could escape to where no one knew me, where no hollows roam.

I ran to the far country of Germany. I fit in well there. I didn't know why though. I never knew there would be somewhere I belong.

I absolutely refused to come back to the Seireitei, so I only heard of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen's betrayal when Captain Commander Yamamoto or Yama-jii told me.

He searched me out, hoping to convince me to come back where I learned everything I knew today. I was never planning to come back, much less become a captain, but after he told me all of what has happened since I disappeared, I gave in.

Guilt overwhelmed me when I found out what all has happened. Yama-jii explained to me why I needed to come back. I had sturdy walls built up around me, but he made quick work of them without even trying.

I immediately abandoned the cozy lifestyle I created for myself, and found myself once again, in the place that I was sure to lead to my downfall.

Now, Yama-jii was explaining the whole situation to the current captains and lieutenants. He never once mentioned my name though. Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise.

As soon as he announced that their would be a new captain being assigned to the fifth division the quiet room broke out into commotion. I heard a small voice above all the others though. A girl.

_'Must be the lieutenant of the fifth division.' _I thought to myself. Why else would she make such a big ruckus. From what I read in her shinigami portfolio she seemed to be quite attached to Aizen. Must have been hard for her to loose him like she did.

From what I caught of her rant, she didn't seem to fond of the idea of the fifth division getting a new captain. I do hope she'll warm up to me, but if she keeps her head up my ass like she did with Aizen we might have some problems.

I chuckled to myself and quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Yama-jii call for the new captain of the fifth division to come out.

_'This is it' _I thought stiffly as I quickly straightened my captains uniform, making sure no patch of skin could be seen other than my face. I pushed my black square framed glasses higher on the bridge of my nose and pulled my ponytail of long silky white hair over my left shoulder. Letting out a sigh of nerves I pushed the door open and walked out into the conference room and stopped beside Yama-jii, making sure to stay a few feet away from him.

I let a sweet smile cross my features as I shrugged my shoulders to let them frame my face.

"Everyone, please meet the new captain of the fifth division, Aoi Shiro-Taicho." I felt the hard stares of the captains and lieutenants on my broad form. I turned to look at Yama-jii before opening my moth to speak.

"If I may make a statement Captain Commander Yamamoto," I waited for his permission before continuing, "I promise to never abandon my duties as the new captain of the fifth division and I promise I will never run away from whatever problems I might face."

I turned my head to Hinamori and gave her an honest look. "Hinamori-Fukutaicho, I hope you will eventually come to warm up to the idea of me being your new captain. I make it my dying pledge to never let my squad down and to always be the best captain to you I can be. I would also like to make the challenge of surpassing former Captain Aizen in your eyes, actually let me make that a promise. I promise to surpass former Captain Aizen in your eyes and to make the fifth division as strong as it was before he left." I said in a strong tone, a look of determination on my face.

I could tell nearly everyone in the room was shocked, Hinamori more so. I turned to look up at Yama-jii and smiled. "Thank you, Captain Commander Yamamoto. This is truly an honor."

I looked back at the group of Shinigami's and let a sweet smile cross my face once more as Yama-jii spoke a bit more before he stomped his cane on the hollow floor signaling the end of the meeting.

I was congratulated by many captain's and lieutenants, each coming up to me and shaking my hand while introducing themselves. I couldn't help but remember a certain two in the back of my mind. Kyoraku-Taicho and Ukitake-Taicho. Both of them spark my interest at first glance. I would have to learn more about them later.

I had many requests to go out and celebrate, but I politely declined, mentioning the large stack of paperwork I would most likely have on my desk back at the division.

I walked over to a quiet Hinamori, who was standing by a wall most likely waiting for me.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Hinamori-Fukutaicho." I said smiling sweetly. She gave me a weary look before bowing.

"Likewise, Shiro-Taicho." She said standing back up straight.

My smile faltered a little when I heard her address me so formally. "Now now, no need to be so formal. Aoi-Taicho will do just fine." I said, which obviously shocked her. She nodded swiftly before walking out of the conference room.

"If you would please, guide me back to the fifth division barracks. I haven't been here for a while and don't exactly remember my way around yet." I said chuckling awkwardly.

Hinamori nodded and we were on our way back to the fifth division barracks, my new home.

**A/N: Aoi means "blue" or "hollyhock"**

**Shiro means White**


End file.
